Winged Romance
by Raven16
Summary: My first ever fanfiction. Season Four, SuperS: The Amazoness Quartet steal the Stallion Stable to lure Chibiusa to them and steal her beautiful dream. Chibiusa/Helios fluff. Please review?


THERE ARE A LOT OF AUTHOR'S NOTES HERE!!!! You may skip them. I wrote this a year ago and I haven't posted it anywhere until now. Most of them are pointless and unnecessary. Important stuff is at the bottom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Notes about time: This takes place in SailorMoonSuperS, the anime, after Helios has revealed his true origins to Chibiusa in her dream. Ya know, when she was switched with Usagi, and she dreamt about Pegasus and she turned back? Just after that. Only that kiss in her dream never happened. Okay? Good. Nothing really romantic has been exchanged between the two yet.   
Names: I spell names differently than some people, but I know a lot of ways to spell them and I'm only going by the ones I saw first. And Chibiusa didn't call Helios by his name, she called him Pegasus until near the end of the series, but I'm having her call him Helios now because I like it better. So when she says Helios, she means his Pegasus form unless I say otherwise.  
And he doesn't call her Chibiusa-chan until near the end, either. That cute little moment where she's like "The first time," and he says, "What?" "You said my name," is going to be ruined in this fanfic, gomen! I couldn't find a way to incorporate it, because he has to call her something, doesn't he?  
Are the Amazoness Quartet sisters? I thought so, but I wasn't sure, so they are in the fanfic, k? And are their weapons called Amazon Gems or Stones? I'll say both, cause it was Gems in the translated manga. I use a combination of anime, manga, and made-up attacks for the Quartet, so please don't email me saying "That attack doesn't exist!" because it might have come out of my own head.  
And for those of you manga-goers, PallaPalla is VERY different from the manga to the anime. In the manga, she's in control, always has a plan, and pretty much the leader. In the anime, she's small, less apparent, and EXTREMELY kawaii. So this is the anime version.  
Does Chibiusa have Luna P in the SuperS season? I don't know at the moment, and I don't feel like rummaging through all my subtitled tapes so I can find out, so for the purposes of this fanfiction, Luna P is there.  
The Stallion Stable is the little trinket she's got that Pegasus appears in when they're alone to talk with her. And I know you can spell Chibiusa's weapon different ways, but I say Crystal Clarion. And she DID use Pink Sugar Heart Attack once in SuperS, on Hawk Eye, so I'm assuming she's still got that attack.   
Oh yesh, and can ANYONE tell me what color Pegasus's eyes really are?? They change every two seconds! First they're red, then orange, then yellow.... Okay, well I'm sticking to orange for Pegasus because that's what appeared most often. And green for Helios as a human. They're probably wrong, I know, but please bear with me! I'm a beginner here!! ^^;  
  
~~= the person is thinking  
**= the word is stressed  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Archive: Yes, please do, but drop me a line and tell me where you're going to put it?  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine! Sailor Moon and all its characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi and Toei and Kodansha. Don't sue me, please.  
This story is copyright 1999 by Raven. Do not steal it; it's my original work.  
  
Summary: My first FINISHED story. That means complete. Chibiusa/Helios fluffy stuff. Dubbies, beware. Please review?  
  
Feedback: I really appreciate it. PoisonLollyPop@aol.com or HotaruMessiah@aol.com. The latter is used more frequently.  
  
Spoilers: Lots of the SuperS season. Dubbie people, you probably won't be able to follow the events in this, seeing as it's faithful to the original Japanese version.  
  
Rating: PG-13 Because of some violence and a little language  
  
Notes: Already have plenty of them above. Enjoy!  
  
Winged Romance  
by Raven  
  
Chibiusa ran down the street, her ribbon-topped shoes padding softly on the sidewalks of downtown Juuban. Cotton-candy hair tumbled from two cone-shaped odangos perched on her head, flowing out behind her as she went. Luna P bobbed loyally at her side, its green eyes glinting in the afternoon sun.  
Thump thump thump, went her feet, echoing in her ears as she rounded a corner and came to a stop at her destination; Mamoru's apartment building. Smiling, she gathered Luna P into her arms and walked through the sliding glass doors into the air-conditioned lobby. Reaching out with one hand, Chibiusa pressed the "up" button by the elevator and entered.  
She looked at the control pad for a moment before spotting the plastic number fifteen near the top. It was out of her reach. Chibiusa sighed, tucking a stray hair behind her ear, and threw Luna P toward the button.  
Having done this routinely before, the toy turned its round head and bumped the fifteen with a little pink nose before dropping into its owner's waiting arms.   
"Arigatou, Luna P," she said to her posession as the elevator moved up. Chibiusa watched the numbers on the electric monitor impatiently. She tapped her foot on the carpeted floor and let out a hurried breath.  
Finally, the elevator reached Mamoru's floor. Grinning, Chibiusa dropped Luna P to her side and ran down the hall, coming to a halt before apartment number 320.  
She hesitated for a moment, her hand resting on the door. ~Should I knock, or call out?~ Chibiusa wondered. But she needn't have worried about the choice, because the apartment door swung open at her touch. She peered inside. "Mamo-chan?"  
Gingerly, she took a few steps into her future father's apartment. Nobody seemed to be there. Throwing a questioning glance at Luna P, who looked just as stumped as she was, she placed her shoes by the door and walked toward the living room, looking inside to see if anyone was home.  
An unwanted sight greeted her.  
Usagi and Mamoru sat side by side on the sky-blue loveseat, arms around each other, kissing passionately. Chibiusa's eyes widened a bit and a light pink blush crept across her cheeks. But after a moment, her surprise turned to disappointment, and she realized her plan to visit Mamoru would have to be postponed. Glumly, she pulled on her shoes and exited the apartment, Luna P at her heels.  
Outside in the bright sun, Chibiusa headed for home, muttering to herself. "All I wanted to do today was surprise Mamo-chan. He'd be happy to see me." She frowned. "But Usagi always messes up my plans....."  
The girl knew she couldn't blame Usagi; she and Mamoru were in love. Kissing was what lovers did. Though she wouldn't know much about that herself.  
Chibiusa sighed and put her hands behind her head, listening to the dull cacauphony of the afternoon. Shuffling her feet along the sidewalk, she wondered about her mother and father in the future. Would they welcome her back with open arms when she returned? Or were they enjoying the time she was gone, spending the days with each other, doing things only lovers could?  
She arrived at the door of her temporary home and walked inside, kicking off her shoes as she went. Luna P fluttered up the stairs. Looking into the living room, she saw Shingo was watching television. Chibiusa strode into the kitchen, where Ikuko's form was positioned at the stove.  
"Chibiusa-chan," Ikuko greeted her. "You're home a bit late."  
Chibiusa sat down at the kitchen table. "I walked around for awhile," she replied.  
"That's always nice. How was school?"  
"Same as always." Chibiusa leaned her head on one hand and began tracing patterns on the tabletop with one finger.  
"Why so glum, Chibiusa-chan?"  
"No reason."  
Ikuko shrugged and turned back to the meal in progress.  
Chibiusa threw a question around in her head, judging the possibilities, then finally opened her mouth to ask. "Ikuko-mama?"  
"Hai, Chibiusa-chan?"  
"You love Kenji-papa, right?"  
Ikuko smiled, stirring rice around in a large pot. "Of course I do."  
"How much?"  
After a moment of thought, Ikuko said, "I can't really measure love, Chibiusa-chan."  
Chibiusa pondered this. "Then... what does love feel like?"  
"Hm... that's a very deep question, Chibiusa-chan. Why do you want to know all the sudden?"  
"I just wondered," the girl replied, going back to her finger patterns.  
"Well..." said Ikuko slowly, "love is different for everyone. But mostly it's the feeling that you want to be with that person all the time."  
Chibiusa nodded. "I can understand that."  
"You're very knowledgable, you know?" asked Ikuko.  
She shrugged.  
Ikuko smiled. "Well, here's a job for you. Get Shingo to come in, and I'll give you both some muffins for a snack. Dinner won't be ready for a bit."  
Chibiusa grinned and hurried to oblige. "Shingo-onii-san!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the Dead Moon Circus tent, the show members were having fun. From the depths of the crowd, among all the strange, alien faces, cheers and comments could be heard.  
"No one's noticed us yet!"  
"Not yet, not yet!"  
"But they could soon, you know!"  
"These humans are inferior."  
"Hai, hai!"  
The voices echoed around the vast room, giving the impression that there were many more people than those that were inside.  
"Never, never be suspicious of dreams within the dreams of dreaming kids...." echoed the circus. "Never, never be suspicious of dreams within the dreams of dreaming kids...."  
From a trapeze near the celing, a performer in yellow called down. "We're going to capture Pegasus soon!"  
A large blue ball rolled out of the shadows, with a girl walking atop it holding a gold saddle. "PallaPalla wants to ride Pegasus!" she cried happily.  
Another girl flipped out of the shadows and landed below the trapeze, looking up to the rider. "CereCere, how can you be sure? All of Granny Zirconia's targets were duds."  
"True, JunJun," called a performer in red from the edge of the floor. She frowned as she spoke. "Granny Zirconia blames us for all her failures."  
CereCere jumped down and landed beside her sister. Shaking her finger, she reprimanded, "We must be positive, VesVes. Granny Zirconia hasn't given us work in awhile. Perhaps she's forgotten."  
As if on cue, a flame appeared in the throne at the head of the room. It dispersed as quickly as it came, and there stood Zirconia, staff in hand, looking irritable.  
"Amazoness Quartet!" she called in a voice like chalk and gravel.  
The other circus members disappeared into the shadows, leaving the four girls standing before their superior.  
"Hai, Granny?" said VesVes sarcastically.  
Zirconia ignored her tone and outstretched her hand. Zircon, sitting at the top of her staff, shone a light through its pupil, forming a photograph in her bony fingers. She threw it down to the girls.  
CereCere caught it.  
"It's the new target. This one has the Golden Mirror."   
JunJun looked up. "Are you sure?"  
Zirconia's eyes narrowed. "Positive. Queen Neherenia chose it herself."   
PallaPalla dropped the saddle and ran to CereCere's side. VesVes and JunJun's curiosity got the better of them, and they walked to get a closer look at the picture. It showed a young girl with bright red eyes and pink hair.   
"There's something you'll have to know," said Zirconia, "and be ready to deal with."  
"What's that?"  
"This girl is Sailor Chibi Moon."  
The Quartet's faces easily showed their surprise.  
"Sailor Chibi Moon?" reiterated PallaPalla.  
"Hai," responded Zirconia. "You'll need to be prepared. I have a way for you to capture her."  
The four listened quietly.  
Zirconia cleared her throat and went on. "She posesses the Stallion Stable, which allows her to communicate with Pegasus outside of her dreams. You need to steal the Stable and lure her to you. She won't want to see anything happen to it, so she may do what you say, but don't get careless.  
"Make her transform and take her Mirror. Then smash the Stable and bring her back here." Zirconia's eyes narrowed. "Can you handle that?"  
CereCere nodded. "We'll take the Golden Mirror."  
"Don't fail. Queen Neherenia grows impatient." And with that, Zirconia disappeared, leaving the four huddled around the photograph of Chibiusa.  
They stood silent for a minute or so until PallaPalla broke the ice. "PallaPalla wants to see Pegasus!"  
JunJun smiled. "We will, don't worry."  
"The first thing we need to do is get the Stable," said VesVes.  
CereCere frowned. "Why are we standing here, then?"  
"Agreed," said JunJun. "Let's go, minna."  
Four different colored balls flashed in front of them and flew outside the tent into the district of Juuban.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After dinner, Chibiusa climbed the stairs to her third-floor bedroom. Usagi had retreated to her own room to dream about Mamoru, and Shingo went back to his television show. She flopped onto her moon and star patterned comforter, noting that Luna P was nestled in its usual place by the foot of her bed. Sighing, she leaned both elbows on the windowsill and looked out to the starlit skies.   
A soft glow to her side drew the girl's attention. She turned her head to her night table and saw the Stallion Stable had begun to shine. After a moment, Pegasus appeared within the treasure, gazing at Chibiusa with soft orange eyes.   
"What's wrong?" he asked quietly.  
Chibiusa sighed and sat herself nearer to the Stable. "Ne, Helios?"  
"Hai?"  
"What does love feel like, really?"  
Helios looked a bit surprised. "Why so sudden?"  
"Ikuko-mama told me a little about it," she replied, ignoring his question. "But I want to know more."  
The snow-white horse looked thoughtful. "Does it have something to do with Usagi?"  
Chibiusa was a bit shocked that he could read her so easily, but she dismissed it. "I went to Mamo-chan's apartment today to surprise him, but Usagi was there. They were kissing."  
Helios nodded. "I understand." He held Chibiusa's crimson gaze with his own sunset one as he spoke. "You are an amazing person, Chibiusa-chan. You're sweet, kind, selfless, and you're an adult in most circumstances. But you must know, as much as you hate to hear it, that you *are* still a child in many ways. Love is something that deepens as you get older, like beautiful dreams."  
Chibiusa sighed. "You know a lot, Helios."  
Helios's smile showed in his voice. "You think so?"  
The girl turned toward him and nodded. "You're an adult, too. I'm so small, I can barely do anything." She brought her knees up to her chin and wrapped her arms around her legs, looking very insecure, not like her usual, bright little self.  
The Pegasus spoke honsetly. "You have a dream to become a lady, ne?"  
Chibiusa nodded.  
"But being a lady is apparent in different aspects of one's personality. You are already a lady, by the way you act and treat others."  
She thought about this. "But.."  
"You'll grow into a true lady in time," interrupted Helios. "But right now you're as much of one as anyone could be at your age."  
Chibiusa's expression broke into a smile as she turned to look at her friend. "Arigatou, Helios. You always know what to say."  
The horse closed his eyes and bowed his head. "I am here to serve."  
Chibiusa giggled, her voice like a tiny bell. Then her face grew more serious. "Helios, have you ever been in love?"  
Helios looked surprised. "Well...I..."   
The girl waited for an answer with bright ruby eyes.  
He sighed. "I have. But... the girl I loved didn't know how I felt."   
Chibiusa looked sympathetic. "Oh, Helios... that hurts, doesn't it? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up anything painful..."  
She could feel him smile as he looked at her. "It's all right, Chibiusa-chan. I'm happy just to see her and think of her, even if she doesn't know." (AN: Tense change, I know..)  
Before Chibiusa could respond, the Stallion Stable began to glow again. "Oyasumi," Helios whispered before he vanished.  
She watched him disappear with melancholy written on her face. Getting up, she pulled off her day clothes and put on her light green nightgown. Chibiusa walked to her mirror and tugged at her odangos until they came out, letting her pink hair fall freely over her shoulders. She climbed under her night sky covers and buried her head in the pillow.  
"Oyasumi, Helios."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ouch!"  
"Ssshh!"  
"Gomen."  
"Where is it?"  
VesVes pointed to the large house ahead. "There."  
The Amazoness Quartet walked quietly down the sidewalk, keeping to the shadows. When they reached the entrance gate of their destination, three of them halted. PallaPalla kept walking, however, and crashed into VesVes from behind, dropping the gold saddle she held. She fell down and yelped. "Ow!"  
"Urasai!" hissed JunJun. CereCere extended a hand and helped her up.   
"Arigatou," she said quietly.  
VesVes looked thoughtful. "How should we go about this?"  
"Granny Zirconia should have given us instructions on *how* to steal the damn Stable," grumbled JunJun.  
"Don't lose your temper now," reprimanded CereCere. "We're sure to get much time off if we succeed."  
PallaPalla nodded enthusiastically. "More time to play with dolls!"  
VesVes took a few steps back. Running toward the gate, she broke into a flying leap and flipped over the top. She looked through the bars at the others. "Minna, come on!"  
One by one, they flew over the iron gate. CereCere took a look at the tall house. "Which room is hers?"  
"I'll find it." VesVes took out her red Amazon Stone. "Ball Peeping!" she said quietly. A telescope appeared in her hands. PallaPalla applauded.   
VesVes grinned and turned the small knob on the top. It showed them the inside of the house they faced, going through every room. The view moved up to the third floor, and stopped on pink tresses peeking out from under blue moon and star covers.  
"That's her!" cried CereCere, holding the picture up to the telescope. JunJun nodded and pointed to the protruding window in the roof.  
"There's her room. Iku yo, minna."  
They nodded.  
JunJun jumped up to the window with ease, CereCere and VesVes following. PallaPalla had a bit of difficulty holding the saddle, so she placed it down near the gate regretfully and flipped to join her sisters.  
CereCere tugged at the window. It didn't open. "Shimatta," she humphed.  
"I'll take care of it," said JunJun, producing her green Stone. "Gem Unlock!" she said. The window latch flipped open from the inside.  
"Hooray!" said PallaPalla, but was quickly hushed with a hand over her mouth from VesVes.  
"Quiet! You'll wake the rabbit up." PallaPalla nodded and was released.  
CereCere slid open the window and climbed silently inside, followed by the rest. They crowded around her bed to gawk at Chibiusa.  
"She's so tiny!" whispered VesVes. "Can this girl *really* be our sworn enemy?"  
"Don't be decieved by looks," warned CereCere.  
"She's kawaii," said PallaPalla.   
JunJun didn't say anything. She was busy scanning the room, her green eyes roaming over everything. They stopped on Chibiusa's night table.  
"Minna!" she whispered hurridly. "Look!"   
Turning to the table, the three saw the Stallion Stable resting in plain view. VesVes picked it up. "What a little baka," she commented, turning the treasure over in her hands. "She doesn't even hide it."  
"Perhaps she doesn't know how valuable it is," whispered CereCere.  
"Is Pegasus inside?" exclaimed PallaPalla quietly.  
"Hai," said JunJun, "but we need to take it away from here."  
VesVes began moving toward the door, the Stable tucked under one arm. CereCere and JunJun followed. PallaPalla put one finger to her mouth, still looking around the room.  
"PallaPalla!" whispered JunJun harshly. "Come on!"  
The blue-haired girl nodded and produced a piece of paper from thin air. She dropped it on the night table, and, after giving Chibiusa one last look, climbed out the window.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chibiusa opened her eyes. She blinked a few times before she realized where she was; in her own room where she'd gone to sleep. It was still dark. Shaking her head, she brought two fists to her face and rubbed her eyes tiredly. The girl looked at her clock; eleven thirty. It wasn't even morning yet.  
She stretched her arms and began to yawn, but stopped with her mouth open when she looked at her bedside table.  
The Stallion Stable was gone.  
Chibiusa's mind raced with possibilities. ~Who took it? Where'd they take it? Why didn't I wake up? How did they get in?~ She squeezed her eyes shut and put her hands to her temples, trying to force down all the questions.  
~I have to think clearly! Helios needs me.~ Staring at the night table, she noticed something new. A crinkled piece of paper sat where the Stable used to be. With hands trembling like leaves in the wind, Chibiusa picked up the note and read.  
  
Dear Sailor Chibi Moon,  
We know who you are, so don't bother trying to hide. Pegasus is in the hands of the Dead Moon Circus now. If you want him back, come to the Juuban District Park at midnight. Call the Senshi, and we'll kill him. Come alone, and untransformed. We'll be waiting.  
  
  
The Amazoness Quartet  
  
Chibiusa's hands shook so badly that she dropped the note. She blinked, her ruby eyes shining with fear. Throwing off the covers, she stumbled across the floor and pulled on her clothes, tying her hair in its usual style quickly and moving toward the stairs.  
The small girl stopped at Usagi's door. She raised a hand, almost about to knock, but stopped herself. The note had said come alone, or they'd kill Helios. The thought brought tears to her eyes. Chibiusa moved her hand away from the door and clutched the locket at her chest. ~I can do this myself,~ she thought bravely. ~Helios said I was an adult in my own ways. I don't need Usagi.~  
She descended the staircase silently and crept out the front door into the night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
PallaPalla groaned, holding her saddle up. "PallaPalla wants to see Pegasus!"  
"I know! He's just being stubborn," grumbled JunJun as she shook the Stable.   
VesVes peered at the treasure. "Pegasus!" she called toward it. "Show yourself!"  
The Stable didn't change. VesVes sat back on the park bench and sighed. "He won't come."  
"We'll get the girl to make him," said CereCere. "He'll listen to her."  
JunJun shifted her gaze from the lamp above them to the giant bank clock outside the park. Eleven fifty-two. "It's almost midnight," she remarked. "Why hasn't she arrived?"  
"Maybe she doesn't care about Pegasus," PallaPalla said thoughtfully, setting her saddle on the bench.  
"I doubt it," contradicted CereCere. "In our previous battles, she was always caring toward him. She'll come."  
As if in response to these words, a shadowed figure came walking down the path. The Quartet stopped and gazed over at the newcomer, trying to make it out.  
The silhouette stepped into the lamplight, revealing itself to be Chibiusa.  
CereCere smiled mischeviously. "Ara, Sailor Chibi Moon. You've decided to grace us with your presence at last."  
Chibiusa looked straight at the four, her fists clenched at her sides. "I did what you asked. Give Helios back."  
VesVes smiled, twirling the Stallion Stable around on one finger. "We never said we'd *give* him back, little rabbit."  
Chibiusa glared at her.  
"Hai," agreed JunJun. "If you want him back, you'll have to call him yourself."  
"He doesn't come to my call," said Chibiusa angrily. "Helios appears when he wants."  
"Not you, not you," said PallaPalla.  
"We mean as Sailor Chibi Moon," said CereCere.  
Chibiusa's eyes widened.  
VesVes walked toward her, grasping the Stable in one hand and towering above the girl. "Transform," she ordered.  
She shook her head.  
"Transform now," she repeated, her voice getting dangerously low. "Or I'll smash your little toy."  
Chibiusa bit her lip, knowing she couldn't let that happen; she'd never see Helios again. Or even worse, he could die if the Stable was destroyed. She grasped her henshin brooch and held it high, a look of pure defiance on her face.  
"Moon Crisis, Make Up!"  
Ribbons of pink energy flew from the locket, encircling Chibiusa and forming her sailor fuku. She faced the Quartet angrily.  
"Now call him," ordered VesVes.  
"No," she said firmly.  
"Now," growled the impatient Amazoness.  
"No," repeated Chibi Moon.  
VesVes lifted the Stallion Stable high. Chibiusa's expression never changed, though her insides screamed for her to just take out the Clarion. The Amazoness was about to let it go.  
"Matte, VesVes," called JunJun. "Don't destroy it now. Let's have a little fun with her first."  
VesVes lowered the Stable, an evil grin on her face. "Hai."  
CereCere switched her gaze to her youngest sister. "PallaPalla, would you like to do the honors?"  
"Hai!" she cried out joyously. "Come out, PallaPalla's Lemures! A dream-snatching soldier, Pakanuki-chan!"  
Her shadow stretched into an alien shape and the Dead Moon Circus sign appeared. Chibiusa readied herself.  
It took the form of a lady doll in an army soldier's uniform, holding a strange-looking musket. "Pakanuki-chan!" she announced.  
"Pakanuki-chan," said PallaPalla, "play with our friend."  
"Hai!" Pakanuki stepped forward, standing adjacent to Chibiusa, who looked terrified. ~I can't destroy her without Sailor Moon...~  
"Ready!" cried the Lemure, whipping her gun out so it was parallel to the ground. "Aim!" She closed one eye and looked through the bullseye hole at the top. "Fire!!" Pakanuki pulled the trigger.  
A huge ball of swirling blue energy burst from the end of the gun, flying straight for defenseless Chibi Moon. She screamed as it hit her full force, sending her flying backwards and smacking into a tree. She crumpled to the ground.  
JunJun laughed. "You can't be *that* weak!"  
Chibiusa pulled herself up. VesVes grinned. "Are you ready to call Pegasus?"  
"Never!"  
"All right, then. PallaPalla!"  
The smallest soldier pointed at Chibiusa. "Again!" she ordered her Lemure.  
Pakanuki positioned herself. "Ready, aim, FIRE!!" The same type of blast came hurtling toward Chibiusa. She was prepared this time, however. Jumping out of the way, she landed unharmed and watched the energy completely disintigrate a distant park bench.  
"Pakanuki-chan!!" scolded PallaPalla. "Aim!"  
"Gomen ne," she said hurridly, getting ready to fire again. "Ready, aim--"  
"Dame," said JunJun. Pakanuki turned her head, confused. "Pakanuki-chan?"  
"Eh?"  
"Go back."  
"Nani?"  
JunJun looked her fiercest. "Go."  
Pakanuki turned to PallaPalla. She looked sorrowful, but nodded. The Lemure shrugged and disappeared back into PallaPalla's shadow.  
"JunJun, why did you do that?" asked CereCere.  
The green soldier closed her eyes. "The Lemures aren't getting us anywhere. We need to do this ourselves."  
VesVes nodded and stepped forward, brandishing a black whip. "Call Pegasus," she said.  
"No!" yelled Chibiusa.  
"Then we'll just have to make you see things in a different light," said VesVes. She raised the whip over her head and brought it down brutally on Chibusa's shoulder. The senshi apprentice bit her lip to keep from screaming in pain. The weapon had left a distinct tear in her fuku.  
JunJun brought out her Stone. "Ball Suffering!" she yelled. A wave of energy flew at Chibiusa before she could jump. It wrapped around her and agony filled her entire body, pain like she'd never experienced before. She bit her lip so hard she tasted blood.  
The energy disappeared, leaving the senshi barely standing. VesVes whipped her again, across the same shoulder. She couldn't stand it and yelped in pain.  
CereCere laughed, producing her Stone. "This is easy. Gem Steel!"  
Metal shards tore at Chibiusa, ripping her fuku and leaving lines of blood across her bare skin. She fell to one knee, grasping her shoulder.  
PallaPalla brought out her own Amazon Stone, but before she could do anything--  
"Pink Sugar Heart Attack!!"  
A wave of energy hearts flew at PallaPalla, smacking into her back from Chibiusa's wand. "Ow! Ow! Ow!" she cried, running in attempt to get away from them. "Dame, dame!"  
VesVes took it upon herself to lash out at the senshi's hand with her whip, knocking the Pink Moon Stick into the bushes. Chibiusa clutched her wrist and glared at CereCere.  
PallaPalla rubbed her backside. "PallaPalla got hurt!" she said tearfully.  
"Don't worry," said JunJun. "We'll make her pay. With our own hands." She put away her Stone, the others following suit, and stepped toward the kneeling Chibi Moon. JunJun kicked her shoulder, causing the senshi to emmit cry of pain, and smacked a hand sideways into her chest.  
Chibiusa struggled to get up, but recieved a slap across the face from VesVes. PallaPalla kicked her brutally in the gut, and VesVes whipped her again, on her arm.  
"Gem Vine!" yelled CereCere, and a huge trailing jungle vine sped toward Chibiusa, wrapping her up so she couldn't move.  
The Quartet was enjoying their victory, the Stable and saddle forgotten at the park bench, when a sudden sharp whinny pierced the still night air.  
JunJun looked up. "Nani?"  
A white glow emenated down on them, brighter than the lamp. Shielding their eyes, the four gazed upward and watched the form of Pegasus take shape in the sky.  
Chibi Moon breathed a sigh of relief, nearly unconscious. ~Helios..~  
The winged horse landed beside them, his gold horn glittering. The Quartet looked stupified for a moment until PallaPalla cried out, "Pegasus!" She began to run toward her saddle, but was rewarded with a back-footed kick from Pegasus that sent her sprawling. She groaned and dropped her head to the grond.  
"PallaPalla!" CereCere made a move toward her sister, but recieved the same punishment. JunJun quickly nodded to VesVes, who raised the whip high, planning to hold the Pegasus down. Two silver hooves foiled their plan, and they joined the others on the ground.  
The vine holding Chibiusa disappeared. Once free and unable to hold herself upright, she fell toward the cement. Helios dashed toward her, changing into his true priest form as he went, and caught her behind the shoulders before her head hit the hard ground.  
"Chibiusa-chan!" he cried, true concern shining in his light green eyes. The senshi's own ruby orbs were blank and nearly closed.  
"Helios...?" she muttered.  
"Chibiusa-chan..." He lifted her head up toward his own and trailed a few fingers over her pale cheek. "Gomen nasai... if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have gotten hurt..."  
The small princess smiled and opened her eyes halfway. "Helios... it wasn't your fault..."  
The young priest's eyes were glassy with tears that threatened to spill over. "Chibiusa-chan, I--"  
He was silenced with one white-gloved finger, placed over his lips. "Ssh..." said Chibiusa. "Helios..."  
He unconsciously leaned toward her, and she did the same. Their noses almost touching, eyes nearly closed...  
A blast of red energy got Helios right in the back. Chibiusa screamed as they were thrown several feet, Helios's arms around her protectively.  
"Helios? Helios?!" She shook him, and he glanced up to meet her quivering gaze.  
VesVes stood, followed by her sisters. An extremely unpleasant expression on her face showed her apparent anger. "How DARE you! Annoying bugs!!!"  
The Quartet held their respective Stones forward, and energy blasted from each simeltaneously, heading straight for the two. Helios shoved Chibiusa roughly, causing her to roll across the hard cement. He started after her, but was caught by the enemy's fire.  
"HELIOS!!"  
The priest's mouth opened as if to yell, but no sound came out. He was surrounded by black energy, writhing in pain. Chibiusa got to her feet and ran toward him, but was thrown back by the force.  
VesVes stepped forward and loomed over Helios. "That ought to teach you to mess with the legendary Amazoness Quartet." JunJun and CereCere looked smug and PallaPalla nodded vigorously.  
The energy around Helios dispersed, leaving him battered on the ground. Chibiusa tore her gaze from him and set her eyes on the four soldiers, blood boiling.  
"Damn you..." She got to her feet, fists clenched so tight her fingernails almost pierced the fabric of her gloves. "Damn you..."   
VesVes stared at her. "And what will you do about it?"  
Chibi Moon outstretched a palm and called forth the Crystal Clarion. The Quartet watched, amused.  
With a look of determination on her face, she held her weapon high. ~Onegai, Helios..~ she thought. ~Guide me...~  
She spun around once stretched her arm above her head. "Twinkle YELL!!!"   
Instead of the usual ringing of bells, the senshi performed a new attack. Thousands of energy bolts, shaped like feathers with razor-sharp edges, flew at the Quartet. Taken by surprise, all they could do was shield themselves with their arms as the attack tore their uniforms and lacerated their skin.   
VesVes tried lashing out with her whip, but it was torn and shredded by the energy. She gaped.  
"Minna, go back!" CereCere cried in a strangled voice. Red, blue, yellow, and green balls flashed in front of them, and flew off to their tent. The feathers immediately disappeared.  
Exhausted, Chibi Moon fell to her knees. She was battered and shaken, her fuku torn, skin scratched and bloody. Her hair was falling out of its style, her odango brooches drooping to the side.   
The small senshi dropped the Clarion, which clattered to the ground, and stumbled over to Helios, who was struggling to get up.   
"Helios!" she called, eyes filled with tears. She put her hands under him and helped him to a sitting position.  
"Chibiusa-chan," he breathed. Then he seemed to realize what a terrible state she was in. "Kami-sama, Chibiusa-chan! What did they do to you?"  
She shook her head and blinked a few times. "I'm fine..."  
Sitting fully up, he put his hands on her shoulders and smiled. "You're stronger than anyone I've ever known, Chibiusa-chan."  
She shook her head, tears welling up again. "No I'm not... I couldn't stand up to them... you got hurt..." A few tears spilled over and traveled down her cheeks. "I thought I could do it by myself..."  
"Chibiusa..." He reached out and wiped them away. "Don't cry..."  
She bit back a sob. Seeing that she truly needed someone right now, he gathered her small forms into his arms and hugged her, his head resting on top of hers. "Ssh... Chibiusa-chan, you drove them away, it's all right..."  
Chibiusa clutched at his shirt, the tears out of her control, but feeling slightly better. He was so warm... She rubbed up against his chest, trying to douse the cold that had enveloped her. She felt safe and protected with his arms around her.  
Helios closed his eyes, his cheek nestled into her soft pink hair. "Ssh..." He began to rock slowly back and forth, smiling a bit. The young priest couldn't remember a time he'd been happier. He was finally holding the girl he had loved for so long. "I'm here, Chibiusa-chan... mo daijobu yo..."  
Chibiusa sniffed and wrapped her arms around his neck, not wanting to let go of the moment. Her thoughts raced and her heart pounded; she knew now. The emotion that arose every time she saw or spoke to Helios, the way she felt so comfortable in his presence, the time she spent thinking about him every day; it was love. She truly loved him, and now she had finally realized it.  
Helios had no objections to her hugging him back. His arms about her waist, he sighed with happiness.  
Something was bothering Chibiusa, though. She set her thoughts on figuring it out, and realized it was what Helios had said the previous night.  
  
"I have. But... the girl I loved didn't know how I felt.... It's all right, Chibiusa-chan. I'm happy just to see her and think of her, even if she doesn't know."  
  
Much to Helios's dismay, Chibiusa pulled herself out of his arms and looked into his deep eyes. "Helios?"  
"Hai?"  
"I was thinking... about what you said last night..."  
"What did I say?"  
"You loved someone... but she didn't know it... Helios, who was she? Can you tell me?"  
Helios hesitated a moment, but, seeing the hopeful look in her crimson eyes, sighed. "The girl I loved... well, I still do.... was someone I met in a dream."  
"A dream?"  
"Hai... she was small and happy, shining like a beautiful crystal. I entered her dream as Pegasus, and we came to know each other."  
Chibiusa's heart thudded so loud she was sure he could hear it. She swallowed. "What is.. her name?"  
"Her name..." Helios paused for a moment, "well, she has many names, just as she has many faces. She is a soldier, a princess, and a friend to everyone. But most know her as Chibiusa."  
The senshi's heart skipped at least four beats before it started up again, going a hundred miles an hour. "You... the girl you love.. is me?"  
Helios nodded, then looked away, seemingly regretful. "Gomen ne, Chibiusa-chan... I shouldn't have--"  
"No..." Chibiusa put a gloved hand on his cheek and turned his gaze toward her. "Helios... I'm glad you told me." She smiled and ran her fingers slowly through his pure white hair. "Because I figured it out just now.. it took me forever to realize... that I... love you, too."  
Something that was a combination of relief and pure joy flickered in Helios's eyes. "You do?"  
"Hai."  
The priest smiled. "Chibiusa-chan..." He leaned his head closer to hers, taking in everything; her beauty, her scent, her innocence.  
Chibiusa sensed him nearing her and she did the same. Slowly, ever so slowly, their faces came closer, their eyes locked on each other's.  
The senshi figured this moment was going to be special. And she wanted to have it last as long as possible. Impatiently, she tossed her pride to the winds and shut her eyes, leaning in and kissing Helios full on the lips. He was taken aback, but dismissed his surprise in a moment and kissed her in return.   
The couple's moment ended as the two moved their lips slightly apart. It had been as pure and simple as a summer's breeze, enchanting them both with its magic.  
Chibiusa's eyes opened and met with her partner's. They held each other's gaze for a moment before Helios smiled. "Arigatou, Chibiusa-chan..."  
She smiled back and put her arms around his neck again. He held her close immediately and she sighed, content in his warm embrace. They stayed that way for a few minutes, sitting on the ground of Juuban Park, and probably would have stayed there forever, if a frantic soprano voice hadn't pierced the calm silence.  
"Chibiusa!!!"  
They both looked up to see Super Sailor Moon running through the park at breakneck speed. Helios grinned. "You have a very protective guardian."  
"Stupid Usagi," muttered Chibiusa. Helios stood, smiling, and helped her to her feet, then knelt down and kissed the back of her hand.   
"I'll see you again, my Princess," he said formally. Chibiusa smiled as he transformed back to Pegasus. "Aishiteru..." he called as he disappeared into the Stallion Stable.  
"Aishiteru," Chibiusa whispered.  
Sailor Moon had reached her by then. Putting a hand on her future daughter's shoulder, she spoke, panting with every breath. "Chibiusa... how did you... why... what happened?" She looked at Chibiusa's scratches and injuries. "Chibiusa?!"  
"Daijobu, Usagi. Calm down." She took her brooch in one hand and detransformed. Usagi did the same. Chibiusa looked up at her, frowning. "How did you find me?"  
Usagi sighed. "I went by your room on the way to the kitchen and the door was open. I couldn't find you." She pulled a piece of paper from the pocket of her jeans and handed it to Chibiusa. "I found this instead."   
It was the note the Amazoness Quartet had left. "Why did you go alone?" Usagi demanded. "Baka-Chibiusa, you could've been killed!"  
"But I wasn't, was I?"  
"No," she admitted, then held out her hand to the smaller girl. "Come on, it's barely morning."  
Chibiusa grinned and was about to take her hand when she remembered. "Oh!" She turned on her heel and ran to the park bench, leaving Usagi dumbfounded.   
"Nani? Chibiusa?"  
Chibiusa picked up the Stallion Stable and felt it grow warm between her fingers. She smiled, knowing Helios was safely inside. Clutching it with one hand, she was about to turn around when she spotted the saddle PallaPalla had left there. Resurging anger flashed across her features momentarily as she kicked the saddle with all her might into the bushes. Then she walked calmly back to Usagi's side as if nothing had happened and they started home together.  
"Chibiusa, what's that?" asked Usagi, pointing to the Stable.  
"Oh nothing," she replied. "It was a gift."  
"From who?"  
Chibiusa pondered how she could answer Usagi without breaking her vow of silence to Helios. "A friend," she said honestly.  
Usagi got a mischevious grin on her face. "What sort of friend?"  
"One who understands my dreams," said the girl without hesitation.  
Usagi shrugged and fell silent. Chibiusa walked quietly by her side, gazing up at the full moon. She thought about what had just happened. ~Helios loves me...~ She smiled. ~And I love him.~ Her grin grew wider as she thought about her prince with wings. How handsome he was, how kind and gentle, how he understood her better than anyone. Chibiusa had just met the man of her dreams, and had been swept away by the magic of a winged romance.   
Smirking, she wondered if the stars would ever shine as brightly again as they had on the young couple that night.  
  
  
~End~  
  
Whatcha think? Great? Sucky? It's my first real attempt at a fanfic. So, send me email; HotaruMessiah@aol.com. Pleeeaase don't flame me, I didn't say anything bad about the characters, did I? Maybe they acted a LITTLE bit strange, but.... heh. Okay, ja ne, minna! 


End file.
